


green-eyed monster

by superdanys



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, original character sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanys/pseuds/superdanys
Summary: David was just on his way out of his room when he heard the words and he couldn’t stop the scoff from escaping his lips. When he turned to see if Matteo heard him, he was met with icy blue eyes staring at him over the laptop screen, accompanied by a little frown.Shit.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for a prompt I received on tumblr! I'm posting it here since it's 5k and also because I want to make sure this gets to whoever requested it because it's been a while lol I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> prompt:  
> David gets possessive, jealous and Matteo doesn't understand what's going on. David doesn't want to exactly tell him because he is scared of losing Teo, they argue they get home and go to sleep. But both can't sleep because they are not cuddling and they need that. So David sheepishly asks if he can come cuddle? And then they kinda angry cuddle? And obviously talk. Because healthy communication!!!

Almost every morning, David woke up with Matteo’s body half on him or wrapped in his arms. Unless they had to spend a night apart for whatever reason, this was how their days started and he loved it. 

David would wake up first and cuddle Matteo until he had enough strength to get out of bed to shower and get ready, letting Matteo sleep for a little bit more until it was time for him to get ready too. 

Sometimes, though, Matteo would wake up and join him in the shower. He’d grumble about the lack of warmth in the bed and hold onto David while he washed his hair and back before finishing up the rest himself while David got dressed and waited for Matteo to make them breakfast.

His boyfriend was lazy and clingy, but David didn’t mind because Matteo was the right amount of lazy and the right amount of clingy for him. 

Although, when it came to clinginess, David sometimes felt like he was the worse out of the two. On days like these, when he felt as if his body was as green with envy as he felt, he worried if his clinginess was now on the wrong side of possessiveness. 

Matteo would call him cute, would point out that his cheeks got a bit redder and his lips were pursed in a very cute manner. He’d press little kisses on his lips and cheeks until David calmed down and remembered that it was just them and there was no chance Matteo would ever be with someone else. But, sometimes David couldn’t help it. 

The calmness and security he’d feel would last a while after that, and it wasn’t like he was constantly jealous and constantly possessive of Matteo. At least, not to the amount that it worried even him. 

Everything had been fine when Matteo was working and David was at school. Matteo would pick him up whenever he could, and David would do the same. There was never a time either of them walked home alone if they could help it. It was perfect. 

But then David convinced Matteo to take a few classes, encouraged him to try something new along with something that could both interest him and help him get a better job in the future. Sure, Matteo enjoyed working at the cafe now but they both knew how much it exhausted him. Not the job, because he didn’t mind the hours or serving, but the talking to people. Matteo’s social battery was always almost finished by the time he got to David. Sometimes it would take him hours to recover from a long day of customers and rushes.

So now Matteo was taking a few Computer Science classes, and he joined a club for amateur artists who just needed a quiet place. It had been weird that Matteo joined this specific club, a shock to David if he was being honest, but it helped him calm down on his rough days when he couldn’t talk and it wasn’t like David minded having a shared interest other than video games with Matteo. Now, Matteo would greet him with different scenes he painted or drew that day and gift it to David with a big goofy grin on his face and David would press a chaste kiss on his lips before they headed home, hand in hand. 

Everything was perfect, life was good. But, David was jealous again. 

Now, when it came to being on the same campus as Matteo again, David was over the moon. It was nice that he could just walk to his boyfriend and spend time with him before his next class again. He missed seeing Matteo in a school setting, as weird as it sounded. To see Matteo with his backpack hanging off his shoulder and his hair all messy from the amount of times he pushed his fingers through them during class – it was quite a treat for David. Every time, he found himself wanting to hold his face and press soft kisses to every inch of it until Matteo was squealing with laughter and his face was a fiery red. And he would, but not until they got home. 

Lately, though, Matteo had been leaving his classes and his club with one boy that David had never seen before. 

It wasn’t like he was against Matteo making any friends, of course, he wasn’t. There were people at his job that Matteo was friends with and he was friends with David’s friends, even if he called them boring and pretentious most of the time. They still kept in contact with the boys, too. 

Matteo had friends, he was good at making friends, and he was a good friend to have. That was one of the other reasons he joined the amateur art club – he wanted to get to know people that were similar to him. How could David be against that even a little bit? 

But this new friend, David didn’t like him at all. 

His name was Finn. A simple name. A dumb name, if you asked David. He would never say it out loud to anyone (well, he’s said it to his sister but that doesn’t count) but he thought the name was dumb. The person? David absolutely loathes him. He couldn’t do anything about it, though, since Matteo was very fond of Finn. 

Finn had become Matteo’s first friend when the school year started. He’d chosen a seat next to Matteo and they hit it off pretty quick. Whatever classes they had together after that, Finn was next to Matteo and Matteo was next to Finn. When Matteo had told Finn about his art club, suddenly Finn was there too. He was always so eager to follow Matteo wherever he went, and that was how David met him. 

It was Thursday now and David’s classes had finished first. Matteo just started school and David always made jokes about dating the cute freshman and how he loved to pick him up after his classes were done. He loved the way Matteo looked when he spotted David waiting for him. To see those blue eyes sparkle when they landed on him was one of the best parts of David’s day. What can he say? He loved his boyfriend. 

He didn’t love the boy that was walking so close to his boyfriend that their shoulders were brushing against each other with each step they took. David wondered if his skin was turning green and if everyone else was aware of the green film that had fallen over everything so suddenly. He heard Matteo’s laugh from the table he’d chosen to sit and wait for him, and he felt his blood run cold. Was it an extreme reaction? Probably. But, and this was the most important question, what could annoying Finn say that would make Matteo laugh so hard? He wasn’t funny. But, that could very well be the jealousy talking. 

David could feel the deep frown on his face as he watched them walk his way. He didn’t know if Matteo spotted him yet, but he didn’t want to call his name out either. He wanted Matteo to sense his eyes on him. He wanted Finn to feel the daggers he was throwing his way. 

When they got a certain distance from the building they walked out of, David watched as Matteo’s laughter died down and a frown formed on his lips. 

“What is it?” He heard Finn ask, and it both annoyed and pleased him that his voice traveled to where David was sitting. 

“I don’t see David,” Matteo said and the frown suddenly made sense. His eyes searched the courtyard, but somehow he missed David sitting at the table. Now, it was a little crowded but still, David wished his eyes hadn’t traveled over him so easily. Unreasonable, he knew, but was it so bad to want Matteo to notice him in a crowd? 

David picked his bag up and stood from the table, deciding to walk to Matteo instead, and silently cursed himself for his jealous thoughts. He knew Matteo didn’t do well in crowds so how could he expect to be picked out from one? Besides, Matteo was looking for him. That was their normal. One was always there waiting to pick the other up. It had been like that for years now, it’s not Matteo’s fault that David wasn’t within his eyesight. It’s not Matteo’s fault that he couldn’t feel David’s eyes on him either. 

Finn spotted him first and when he got to them, David wondered if he really saw him take a closer step to Matteo or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. For some reason, their shoulders seemed closer to each other than when he was far away. But, it couldn’t be. No way would he actually try to get closer to David’s boyfriend with David standing right there. 

“Hey,” David said, greeting Matteo first and nodding at Finn. It was enough to appear civil – Laura would be proud. 

When Matteo’s eyes met his, the familiar spark was there and David felt his shoulders relax. “David,” Matteo said his name like he was exhaling with relief and David was thrilled. 

“Hey, David!” Finn said and when David turned to look at him, he was grinning. He hated it. 

David forced a smile on his face, “Hey, Finn.” He pretended like he didn’t notice that Matteo’s frown had returned, probably at the way his words came out. He didn’t mean for it to come out so sharp, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t like how close they were. Surely, Matteo would understand.

Matteo said goodbye to Finn, and David managed a small wave as they turned away.

David reached for Matteo’s hand, holding on to it probably a little too tightly as the silence fell among them and David’s thoughts ran through his mind. He felt like he was on autopilot the entire walk home. 

It was weird. None of them said a word, not until they were almost at David’s, where they would be sleeping tonight. They liked to split the time evenly with staying at his place or Matteo’s, but they usually ended up at David’s because it was closer and more convenient. 

“Should I spend the night at my place?” Matteo asked suddenly, yanking David out of his thoughts.

“No?” He responded, but it sounded like a question and Matteo didn’t seem to like that very much. “Why? Do you want to go?” 

Matteo frowned and rolled his eyes, “I don’t.” He said, the words coming out clipped. “But you haven’t said anything the entire walk here and you look pissed off.” 

David shook his head, forcing his features to soften before he spoke up. He pulled Matteo closer and slightly nudged his nose with his own. “Sorry.” He apologized, “I’m just in my head. It’s nothing.”

Matteo didn’t believe him, David could tell, but he only nodded and they walked the last few steps to David’s.

There was no way David was going to tell him that he was worried about how close he was to Finn. How could he tell Matteo that he didn’t like his new friend? Especially when he didn’t have a solid reason why. 

In the back of his mind, in the little box he’s sealed and tried very hard to ignore, he wondered if Matteo preferred Finn. He remembered the way Matteo laughed before, how it reached him where he was sitting. Did Matteo have a crush on his friend? Did he like the way Finn brushed up against him when they were together? Had he finally gotten enough of David? Did he prefer the more laid back Finn over the overthinking boyfriend who couldn’t even make himself breakfast? David shook his head, shoving the thoughts away as he watched Matteo unlock the door. He didn’t want to enter their safe place with that in his mind. 

David remembered when he first met Finn. Matteo had picked him up one day and Finn was right beside him chatting animatedly about a program they were learning in class. He’d been excited to see that Matteo had a new friend so when Matteo suggested they go to a cafe and hang out for a bit, David was quick to say yes. 

But the more he observed them, he noticed how Finn hung on to Matteo’s every word. He watched as Finn leaned in closer to hear Matteo’s very clear words and how he took whatever opportunity he could to touch him. It definitely didn’t help that, when they got to the cafe and chose a table, Finn sat right next to Matteo, and David was forced to sit across them for the entire time they were there. He felt like a third wheel with his own boyfriend, but he chased the thought away. He was sure that he was just imagining it. 

It wasn’t until the end of the night when Finn was telling Matteo goodbye and he turned to do the same with David, that he realized Matteo hadn’t introduced him as his boyfriend. 

Just like that, his little box of insecurities was opened. It was only a crack, but it was enough. 

After that, David kept a close eye on Finn. When they met up again, David made sure his fingers were intertwined with Matteo’s. He upped his clinginess whenever they were hanging out, making sure it was his shoulder that was pressed against Matteo’s or his head that was leaning in closer to hear what he said. If Finn hadn’t gotten the hint the first time they hung out, he did now. David made sure that every movement made by him screamed _BOYFRIEND_. 

And if Matteo noticed what David was doing, he didn’t say anything. Secretly, he knew that Matteo liked the attention, anyway. So it was a win-win. 

They were sitting in David’s room now, quietly eating dinner. David didn’t have anything to say, scared that he’d actually voice his jealousy and make Matteo think he didn’t want him here again. Thankfully, the silence wasn’t too bad right now since Matteo was working on a project for his class and didn’t talk when he was concentrating. 

David tried to act normal, tried to remember how he would usually be when Matteo ate his dinner while working. He remembered to nudge Matteo when it had been too long since he put some food in his mouth, and he made sure he drank something too. 

_See?_ David thought to himself. _You’re useful to him too._ It was a simple thought, but it brought him comfort and he made sure Matteo finished his food before he got up and took their plates to the kitchen. 

By the time he was done with the dishes, his thoughts from before were completely out of his mind. He was ready to shower and cuddle up to his boyfriend and fall asleep with him in his arms. Or maybe it would be the other way around tonight. David wanted Matteo’s arms around him, holding him tightly against his chest and chasing out the doubts. 

When he got back to his room, he heard Matteo’s voice and for a second he thought Matteo was talking to him. A small smile formed on his lips, thinking Matteo was grumbling about him being away for too long like he usually did. He was probably done with his work now and wanted attention. But then David turned the corner and Finn was there. It was in video form and David could only hear his voice with how Matteo was sitting but still, he was there. His voice was filling the room as he and Matteo spoke to each other, talking about their work and how interesting the new program they were learning was. 

Finn said something and Matteo laughed and David felt his entire body go cold. The urge to walk over to Matteo and shut the laptop was strong, but he resisted. He didn’t want to fight with Matteo tonight. He wanted cuddles. That was the goal.

So, David took in a quiet breath and walked past Matteo and over to his dresser instead. He pulled out a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt and he made sure to keep his eyes away from the screen where Finn’s annoying face was grinning at Matteo. He tried his best to ignore his voice and the way he laughed at the simplest things. But, it didn’t work. 

“You’re so smart, Matteo,” Finn said, sighing in what David could only call dreamily. “And handsome too. You’re the whole package.” 

David was just on his way out of his room when he heard the words and he couldn’t stop the scoff from escaping his lips. When he turned to see if Matteo heard him, he was met with icy blue eyes staring at him over the laptop screen, accompanied by a little frown. _Shit._

He didn’t wait for Matteo to say anything, was sure he wouldn’t since he was on a chat with Finn, before he rushed to the bathroom. David was mortified. Had Finn heard him? Did he know it was aimed at him? What would Matteo say when the call was done? 

David took as long as he could in the shower, sure that Matteo knew by now that he was avoiding him. He wished Matteo would fall asleep before he got out, but he still needed to shower and David knew he wouldn’t get off that easily. He’d gotten himself caught and it was time to face the consequences. So much for hiding his jealousy.

When he got out of the bathroom and walked back to his room, Matteo’s laptop was closed and he was lying on the bed with one arm over his eyes. David let himself hope that Matteo was sleeping, just for a second, but Matteo sat up when he heard David close the door behind him. David could feel his eyes following him as he put his dirty clothes in the hamper. He really didn’t want to do this right now. He wanted cuddles. That was the plan! 

Matteo seemed to be waiting for David to speak up first, but when David didn’t even look his way, he took matters into his own hands. 

“What was that about?” Matteo asked, calm as ever. 

“What was what about?” David responded, deciding to play at cluelessness. 

“David.” Matteo’s voice was still calm, but there was a hardness to it now. He knew what David was doing and he wasn’t going to let him avoid it. 

Still, though, David tried. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Matteo.” He yawned, and thankfully it wasn’t faked, before settling onto his side of the bed. “Go clean up so we can go to sleep. I’m tired.” Was his tone of voice as soft as he was hoping it was? Or was there an edge to it that he couldn’t hear himself? He didn’t want to see Matteo’s reaction, didn’t want to be on the end of another glare, but he heard Matteo huff as he pushed himself off the bed. 

“You’ve been acting weird today. Actually, you’ve been acting weird for a while now.” Matteo said as he looked for his sleeping clothes, “I don’t know what’s going on but you need to tell me. I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me.” 

“Matteo,” David said, and this time he heard the edge in his voice. “There’s nothing going on. Go shower so we can sleep.” 

“Why are you lying?” Matteo asked, clearly getting frustrated. “I’m trying to talk to you, I’m trying to communicate with you and you’re lying to me and avoiding my questions.” 

“No, I’m not!” David responded, “I told you nothing is going on so just leave it at that!” 

“I don’t believe you!” Matteo shouted. It wasn’t too loud, but it was clear that whatever control he was trying to keep was slipping. 

“Well don’t believe me, then! But I’m not talking about this anymore. I want to sleep.” David knew by now that it was probably a good idea for them to talk, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t wait for Matteo to respond to his last words, instead, he turned away from him and pulled the covers tight around him. Why couldn’t Matteo just drop the conversation like he was asking him to? Did he have to make things more complicated for David? 

He waited for Matteo to leave the room and, for a second, he thought Matteo would continue with the conversation, but he heard him take a deep steadying breath before opening the door and walking out. 

David waited until he heard the shower running to let out the groan of frustration he was holding in. He sat up and pulled one of his pillows against his face, hoping it muffled the sound. He wanted to be cuddled up to his boyfriend tonight. Wanted to feel Matteo’s arms wrapped around him so it could chase away his insecurities. But now they were fighting and he was sure that the cuddles he wanted weren’t in the cards tonight and it was all his fault. 

He sighed and set his pillow back down. _This is stupid,_ he thought to himself. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to keep it up. He was **not** going to tell Matteo about his jealousy tonight. There was no need to. Matteo loved him, he knew that, and even if Finn flirted with Matteo he was pretty sure that it was going over his head. His boyfriend was very oblivious to his charms. He was soft-spoken and gentle, how could someone not want to be around Matteo all the time? How could they not fall for him or even have a tiny crush on him? Stupid Finn was right about one thing: he really was the whole package. 

David would get over this soon, so what was the point of bothering Matteo with it now? It wasn’t worth the trouble. Especially if he was right and Matteo didn’t even notice it happening. 

When Matteo returned, David listened as he put his dirty clothes away and turned the lights off. He was pretending to sleep but planning on pulling Matteo into his arms once he was in bed. But when Matteo finally laid down, he faced away from him and David’s heart plummeted. 

-

He tried to sleep. He was nice and cozy after his shower and while his body wasn’t tired, his brain was. His classes weren’t hard but they did require a lot of brainpower and Matteo found himself almost as exhausted as he felt whenever he had a long shift at work. Still, though, he was happy. Life was good. 

But David was acting weird. 

Matteo sighed for what felt like the 15th time tonight. He was being stubborn and denying himself the comfort of being wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms simply because he wouldn’t tell him what was going on. David wasn’t telling him something and Matteo was sure of it. Something had been bothering him for the last few weeks but he’s been leaving it alone and pretending he doesn’t notice it because David always came to him when he was ready. And, if he was honest, he didn’t mind how much attention David was giving him right now anyway. What could he say? He liked being fussed over. 

Until tonight, it hadn’t affected them in the least. They always came back home and relaxed, all the weirdness of the day forgotten once they crossed the threshold. 

Now, though, whatever it was that was bothering David was also depriving him of warm cuddles and David’s scent crowding him. It was he who had started it, he knew, but he had to! David was making it more and more obvious that something was bothering him and he’d had enough of hearing his little huffs and scoffs whenever he was annoyed. Tonight on the walk home, he’d been so silent Matteo felt like he could cut the tension with a knife. 

Sure, everything had gone back to normal once they were at David’s place, but he couldn’t help but feel like _he’d_ done something wrong. Now, as they lay next to each other but facing away and with so much space between them, Matteo is thinking that he should’ve gone home. 

At least then he wouldn’t feel David’s warm body so close to him. At least then he would be able to fall asleep easily because the urge to turn around and crawl under David’s shirt wouldn’t be there. He wanted to feel David’s warm body, to bury his face in the crook of his neck and take a deep breath. 

He kicked at his cover and huffed loudly. He was _not_ going to spend the night like this. If they were to be angry with each other, fine, but there was no way he was going to be so close to David and feel so far away. Nope! If angry cuddling was what the night called for, it’s what they were going to do.

Matteo took a deep breath and pushed himself up, ready to use his best whiny voice and make his eyes as round as possible to get David to hold him but David turned to look at him almost as soon as he did.

“Are you okay?” David asked him and Matteo knew then that David was having trouble sleeping too. 

He nodded and bit down on his lip, suddenly shy. 

“What is it?” David asked when Matteo didn’t say anything else. 

“I can’t sleep.” Matteo finally responded, ignoring the fact that he was already whining. Was he embarrassed by the sound of his voice? Yes. Did he often use it to soften David up because he knew David liked it? Also, yes. It wasn’t his fault his boyfriend thought he was cute and couldn’t resist him when he was like this.

For a second, Matteo feared that David wouldn’t take the hint and just turn away from him again. He could feel David’s dark eyes roaming across his face and he pushed his bottom lip out just a little bit, to better his chances. David had never rejected him when he knew he needed it, but there was a first time for everything. 

Finally, _finally,_ David rolled over and opened his arms. “Wanna cuddle?” He asked, and that was all Matteo needed before he threw himself at him. 

David wrapped his arms tightly around Matteo once he was nice and settled and was breathing him in like he wanted to. He could feel their bodies relaxing and Matteo was so close to dozing off when David spoke. 

“Finn likes you,” David said like it was the most normal thing to say to your boyfriend while cuddling.

Matteo laughed quietly, “Well, he’s my friend so I would hope he does.”

“No,” David shook his head, his chin softly rubbing against Matteo’s hair. “I don’t mean that kind of like. I mean he _likes_ you. He thinks you’re so smart and handsome and _the whole package_.” He sighed, frustrated. “And you definitely are, don’t get me wrong, but what does it matter to him?” 

Matteo frowned. He pulled away from David just enough for them to be able to look at each other. “What?”

David sighed again, “Yes, I know it shouldn’t matter if someone else likes you but I can’t help it, okay? He’s always so close to you and I always feel like the third wheel when I’m around you two.” He nudged Matteo’s nose with his own and pouted. “I tried not to let it bother me, but I’m a green-eyed monster and I’m weak and I let it slip through even though I tried to fight it.” 

Matteo was very confused. He pulled away from David some more, choosing to sit up so his brain could process this information better. “I don’t understand. What do you mean you tried to fight it?”

“You’re really gonna make me say it again?” David muttered, sitting up too. 

“Well, I just don’t understand what you’re talking about. When did Finn say I was the whole package? Why do you suddenly think he likes me?” 

David stared at him for a long time. At first, he was pouting but Matteo watched as his lips slowly turned down into a frown. “I’m trying to talk to you Matteo, why are you being funny?”

“I’m not?” Matteo frowned too, “I’m very confused right now.”

“He said you were the whole package today! On the video call! He called you handsome!” 

Matteo slowly shook his head, “I don’t think he did.” 

“Matteo–,” David started, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Are you seriously telling me you didn’t hear when he called you handsome and smart?” 

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” He thought back to the video call with Finn, trying to recall his friend using those words to describe him. At the time, he was too busy following David with his eyes and wondering if it would be too much to ask if he could join him in the shower. Finn had called him smart plenty of times, but handsome? The whole package? He’d never heard those words come out of his mouth before, especially not tonight. But then–, “Wait, is that why you got angry?” 

David had his eyes closed now, still pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yes.” He hissed, opening his eyes to glare at Matteo. Somehow, Matteo knew he wasn’t angry at him anymore. Yes, he was glaring at him, but this glare wasn’t like the one from before. “He flirts with you when I’m around and he likes to touch you and brush up against you – are you telling me you don’t notice it when he does that?” 

Matteo shrugged and shook his head, “No, I really don’t.”

“So you’re saying that I’ve been stressing about this for weeks now and you haven’t even _noticed_ that someone was flirting with you?” David asked, disbelief clouding his tone.

“I’m not saying that at all.” Matteo responded, “I notice when _you_ flirt with me. I thought that was just how he was with everyone.”

“Well, he’s not like that with me.” David hid his face in his hands and Matteo heard a muffled, “I knew better,” but David didn’t say anything else. 

Matteo rubbed his chin as he thought David’s words over, “That’s true.” Suddenly he laughed out loud, startling David. “So he’s been flirting with me this whole time?” He asked, laughing again. “Oh, shit.” He shook his head and reached out for David, pulling him as close to his body as their sitting position allowed. “I’m so sorry, David. I really didn’t know he was doing that.”

He felt David tense up against him but slowly relax into his embrace. “No, I’m sorry for not talking to you about it the second I noticed it.”

Matteo rubbed soothing circles onto David’s back, knowing that his boyfriend had been suffering quietly for weeks didn’t sit well with him at all. “You have to tell me when things are bothering you, David.” He felt him nod against his shoulder, “But you know, right? That I could never look at anyone the way I look at you.”

David sighed and pulled away. “I know.” He said, “I just feel like maybe sometimes I get jealous for no reason and it’s such a bother because it’s not your fault I’m jealous. It’s not your responsibility to read and understand my every mood.” 

Matteo nodded in agreement, “Yeah, but it’s not like I didn’t notice something was up. I should’ve asked.” He grinned, “I liked all the attention, though, so maybe that’s why I didn’t.”

“It’s definitely why you didn’t.” David countered, rolling his eyes and grinning at him. He got quiet and the grin fell from his face, “Forgive me?” He asked, his voice so small that it broke Matteo’s heart a little. 

He reached out and pulled David close to him again, “Of course.” He said, resuming the soothing circles. “But if there’s a next time, you have to promise to tell me. I’ll do the same with you too, even though I know you could never have eyes for anyone other than me. I’m far too sexy to let go.” 

David laughed and Matteo’s heart soared. They would be okay now.


End file.
